Dancing Dirt Into the Snow
by luhlaur
Summary: Set after Klaus is put back in his own body. Unable to make any more hybrids, a bored Klaus puts all of is attention to Caroline, who finds herself drawn to him when he shows a little more of his humanity. My own season 4. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A little intro chapter. Before we get into the good Klaroline stuff :)**

"Come with me, Care."

Tyler put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to press our noses together. He wanted to run away. He'd just gotten his body back and wanted to "get the hell out of Mystic Falls before he loses any more of his freedom". It was tempting, but I couldn't. Elena - she needs me more than ever. I couldn't leave her. I wouldn't even consider it.

"Tyler," I paused for a brief moment, worried that I'd upset him, "I can't leave. Neither can you! Elena needs us. We need to get her through this."

"Elena has Stefan, and Damon. And Bonnie! She already has so many great people by her side," he put his hands on my shoulders. He was trying to reassure me. It wasn't working. "I know you want to be a good friend but, I can't stay here. I want you to come with me. I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Tyler." And I did - so much. I mean, a week ago, I would have been more than thrilled to flee with this man. There wasn't anyone else I would have wanted to run with, but things got messy so fast. Alaric is dead, Elena's a vampire, Bonnie spelled Klaus into Tyler's body to keep us all alive, and now who the hell knows where Klaus ran to. I couldn't leave. I had to stay and help pick up the pieces.

"So come with me. Please," Tyler was begging now. He started to run his fingers through my hair and then slid his hands down my arms. He was trying to seduce me to make my decision easier, locking his eyes onto mine.

There was a short period of silence before I finally said, "I'm sorry, Tyler. It's not an option."

He flared his nostrils before completely removing his hands from me. He nodded and pursed his lips like he was angry at me. He had no right to be. Mystic Falls may be a deadly, screwed up town but it's my home. It was Tyler's home too. I couldn't ask him to stay at this point. It would just make him feel worse.

"Tyler…" I kept my mouth open to continue but nothing else came out. I didn't know what else to say to him.

Tyler gave a half smile, looking at the ground. He shook his head, "Don't-," he looked back up at me, "I get it."

He put his hand back onto my cheek and pressed his lips against my forehead. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

And before I could say my goodbye, he was gone.

I would have felt worse if Tyler wasn't so predictable when it came to running away. There was always a purpose to it, and he always came back. I probably should have hurt a little more. The man I loved left town without me. My irrational, vampire emotions should have been all over the place, but I couldn't feel anything but annoyed.

I decided to drive to the Salvatore house to see how Elena was doing. Plus, I had already drank my last blood bag that morning and I desperately needed a drink. I could always steal one of theirs. I pulled into their long driveway and noticed Stefan standing on the porch; glass of whiskey in hand.

"Elena isn't here," Stefan yelled out as I slammed my car door shut.

I quickly walked towards the tall, bruting vampire, who was taking incessant sips of his Bourbon. "Where is she? How is she doing?"

Stefan shook his head and looked down at his glass. He swirled it around a few times before saying, "Not good."

He finished his drink with a big gulp and slammed his glass down onto the stone fence that surrounded the boarding house. "She went for a walk this morning and never came back. She's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she just needs some more time to herself. To adjust, you know?" I put my hand on his arm. I was upset for him. Elena never wanted this and now she's stuck with it.

In the midst of the silence, I let out, "Tyler left." Stefan stared at me with his big, sad eyes, as if he were saying sorry. "He couldn't take the craziness of Mystic Falls anymore, I suppose."

"He's had his freedom ripped out from under him too many times," Stefan assured me, "Take it from me. It's difficult to handle."

I nodded my head and gave Stefan a small smile.

"Well that seems to be your problem, mate," said a familiar voice.

Stefan quickly turned his head, only to get his whiskey glass smashed into his face. He fell to his knees in pain, allowing me to see the smirking culprit behind it. Klaus.

_Seriously?_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted as I bent over to help Stefan get back onto his feet, pulling the bloody glass out of the skin on his temple.

"Oh, don't make a fuss, sweetheart. It's the least I can do after you people tried to desiccate me," Klaus watched Stefan stumble back up until he grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into the side of the Salvatore house. "Besides, you're lucky I haven't killed the doppleganger, considering she's rendered herself useless to me now."

In a fit of rage, Stefan tore Klaus's hand from his neck and threw him across the porch. _Impressive_, I thought. It's never been easy to hurt Klaus, but threatening Elena always helped a little. Klaus quickly stood back up, as if the throw had barely affected him, and sped back over to Stefan, leaving their bodies only centimeters apart.

Before they could do any more damage, I yelled, "Stop!"

Klaus turned his head and pursed his lips at me, running off at his vamp speed.

I grunted, "I thought he left town."

"I guess he's looking for revenge," Stefan sighed, "I have to call Damon and find Elena. She's not stable right now and I have no idea what Klaus is up too."

He paced back inside the house, stepping on the shards of glass Klaus left behind. I guess I wasn't getting my blood bag.

I decided to chip in in the search for Elena, so I headed over to The Grill. There wasn't that big of a chance she'd be there, but I went anyway. I started thinking about Tyler on the drive over. _He and I were supposed to have an eternity together. He couldn't wait a few years to leave Mystic Falls? _I started getting agitated. I shut my mind off as I parked my car in front of The Grill and stormed towards the doors. When I walked in, I looked around; eyed every booth and table and Elena was nowhere to be found. I can't say I was surprised, but it didn't help my mood any. I filed towards the bar, thinking maybe the bartender had seen her, before I had stopped dead in my tracks at the man sitting on a stool, chugging his liquor.

Klaus. Again. As if watching him have his own bar fight on my friends face wasn't bad enough. _Why is he everywhere I go today?_

He didn't notice me though. Most of his back was facing me and he was too invested in his drink to sense me. He almost reminded me of Damon, drinking away his sorrows like a sad man in love. His face was so distraught. I wanted to turn around and leave - get the hell out of there as fast as I could. That's what I should have done. Instead, I was intrigued. Klaus never usually showed when he was torn, not in public anyway.

I took a few steps towards him and asked, "Where's Elena?"

Klaus took another sip of his drink and set it down on the table. He smirked and answered, "I know you townsfolk have got no one else to blame these days but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

I leaned my head over to see Klaus still drinking and looked confused, "You're not even doing anything."

"I'm enjoying a drink alone - something I always seem to be."

He was drunk. It made sense. Klaus would never publicly self-pity while he was sober. He would usually push you away before you could attempt to see his weaker side. It was interesting though, to witness that side of Klaus. I never actually thought it existed. He seemed so fragile, vulnerable, _human_.

I slowly made my way to the stool next to his, setting myself down comfortably. I didn't know what to say to him. The lingering silence made me feel a little awkward, which was an odd feeling around Klaus.

"Are you… okay?" I stuttered.

"Well, let's see. I spent a thousand years trying to break a curse so I could build an army of hybrids, only to have my little sister drive my blood source off of the Wickery bridge to protect herself from an indestructible vampire my mother created to kill me. I'm fantastic." Klaus started to slur his words. He looked me in the eyes and raised his glass, then continued to down his alcohol.

There was a big part of me that wanted to tell him off. His hybrid project nearly ruined my relationship, but before I could let the feeling overcome me, I remembered that my relationship was already ruined as of this morning. I could have played the blame game - Klaus was the reason Tyler ran away - but I didn't. I…. felt sorry for him. It was gross. He didn't deserve my pity, but he somehow managed to scrape it out of me. It was like I barely had control over my emotions.

"Hey," I whispered as I put my hand on top of Klaus's, "I'm sorry."

Klaus looked up at me. There was a moment - like one of those really cliche scenes in a movie where you look deeply into someones eyes for an unnecessary amount of time. And I felt something I refused to let myself identify. After a few seconds, I parted my lips, looked down at our hands, and ripped mine away once I snapped back into reality. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

My hand was tingling. Klaus's touch was lingering off of my fingertips. I told myself it was the burning hatred I had for him, and for myself at that moment. _Stop condoling him like he deserves it_, I said to myself, _tell him to go to hell._ There was an instant smirk on Klaus's face in response to the horrified look on mine._ I can't believe I just did that._

"Won't you stay and have a drink, Caroline?" Klaus grabbed a shot glass from behind the bar and filled it with vodka. It was actually exactly what I needed.

My eyes went to Klaus's, still wide as anything from the confusion welling up inside of me. I grabbed the shot glass and poured the clear liquor down my throat. I shivered at the strength and bitterness of the alcohol as I was forced to stomach it. I could never do shots. Nothing good ever came of them.

Klaus giggled at the sour face I was making, "Another?"

I glared at him, "Are you trying to get me drunk now?"

"You look like you've had a rather rough day," Klaus smiled with his teeth as he poured another shot and slid it over to me.

I flared my nostrils. The hatred was back. Nearly every rough day I had for the past few months was because of him.

"I have you to thank for that," I took the second shot, gulped it down, and got up off of the bar stool to storm off. I, of course, wanted it to be the dramatic and sassy kind of storm off, but there was one problem. I wasn't sober enough to pull it off. _Shit_. I stumbled away from the bar, feeling woozy. I grabbed onto the railing on the wall that separated the bar from the restaurant and tried to regain my balance.

"You alright, love?" Klaus asked from behind me.

"I'm fine," I said with disdain, refusing to look back at him.

I took a deep breath and continued to walk forward towards the exit. It only took seconds for the wooziness to return, leaving me to nearly fall over. I could have caught myself. I'm a vampire; we're a quick species. But that didn't stop Klaus from speeding over to me and taking me into his arms. He wrapped his right hand around the back of my neck and held me up by the small of my back. And there was that moment again; the 'gazing into each others eyes' crap. Except this time, we were both drunk. Everything surrounding Klaus's warm complexion was moving. I was still dizzy, but the sight of Klaus was still. I was starting to think I was hallucinating. I wasn't _that_ drunk though. It was cliche of me to think I was intoxicated by the feelings that were rising to the surface, but it was true - not that I'd ever admit it to him. I had never noticed the subtle speckles of hazel in his crystal blue eyes, or how perfectly sculpted his cheek bones were, until now. In that moment, that twisted, drunken moment, I felt like I mattered. It was literally like we were the only two people in the room. I was feeling every cliche in the book, and it felt damn good. Cliches became cliches for a reason.

But it was wrong. I couldn't stay in my thought bubble forever. This man had destroyed everyone I ever cared about. It wasn't something I could just let go. I picked myself back up, allowing his grip on me to loosen.

"I said I'm fine," I turned away from him to leave The Grill, until I quickly turned back, barely looking him in the eye, "Thanks."

I raced the hell out of there as fast as I could, unable to avoid reflecting on what had just happened. Nothing good ever came from shots.

* * *

I landed on the side of my car, sort of slamming into it. I needed to get as far away from Klaus as possible, but there was no way I could drive. Even as a vampire, I was such a lightweight. Relief overcame me when I turned around and saw that Klaus hadn't followed me out. I put my hands on the top of my Fiesta and leaned over, breathing deep and banging my head repeatedly. _Tyler hasn't even been gone twenty four hours and you're already getting drunkenly affectionate with the man who drove him away. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"It's the alcohol," I whispered to myself, "It's just the alcohol."

"Caroline?" asked a voice that I immediately recognized.

I swept around to see Elena, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Elena!" I smiled, "Where have you been? Stefan's worried sick about you."

"I know, I know. I needed some air this morning and I guess I… kind of lost track of time. It seems to go by really fast when you're vampire."

I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Um, is everything okay?" Elena questioned.

"Great!" I answered with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem flustered, and… drunk."

I parted my lips and looked to the ground.

"Tyler headed for the hills this morning," I rolled my eyes, "I guess I needed some help forgetting."

Elena sighed, "Care," she took a few steps towards me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged Elena back. I was glad she hadn't lost her humanity. I felt bad lying to her though, considering Tyler wasn't exactly the current reason I was freaking out.

Elena released me from her hug and moved her hands to my shoulders, "Come on. Let's go into The Grill and-"

"No!" I interrupted. Elena dropped her hands from my shoulders and cocked her head to the side. "I, uh, I think I just need to go home and lie down. It's been a weird day. And you should go back to the Salvatore's and calm your boys down."

Elena let out a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you later."

I smiled and watched her vamp off. It was weird watching Elena do that. I didn't think I would get used to it.

"Well that was a close one," said the same British accent I couldn't seem to escape.

I turned around and saw Klaus leaning on the trunk of my car with his arms and legs crossed, grinning like a school boy.

I scoffed, "Why are you stalking me?"

"If I recall, sweetheart, you were the one who found _me_ at the bar," he lifted himself up off of my car and began to walk towards me. His smile never faltered.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "just go away."

"You see, I would, but if I did that, you'd never get these back," Klaus pulled out my car keys from his jacket pocket and dangled them in my face.

"You took my keys?"

"Actually, they fell out of your bag when you did your little walk of shame out of the bar," Klaus picked up his finger and rubbed it against my cheek, "But if accusing me makes you happy, then I'll gladly take it."

He looked into my eyes and his smile only got bigger. He moved his finger down to my jaw and rested his thumb on my chin. His touch was so soft, it was hard to push him away. Tyler was never this delicate with me - not like this. I looked down at Klaus's plump, rosy lips. They were so tempting. I wanted nothing more but to kiss him. The urge was easy to handle though. It was way easier to hate him. After bathing in the moment for a good twenty seconds, I grabbed Klaus's hand and threw if off of me. I was going to smack him, but then I remembered I was still drunk and I would probably miss.

He was still fucking smiling.

Klaus took my keys into his palms and said, "Come on, love. Let's get you home."

He opened the door for the passenger seat of my car. He held his hand out and jerked his brows up.

He had such a nice smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took longer than usual. I think I rewrote this chapter about four times haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to review pleaseeee.**

* * *

I reclined the back of my car seat and let my head fall to the side, allowing me to gaze at Klaus as he was steering me home. I wondered how he was able to drive so smoothly, considering he drank ten times more than I did, but I figured when you're a thousand year old vampire, you can handle your share of booze.

Neither of us said anything at first. The silence was actually kind of comforting. I liked the comfort that came with him taking care of me. Even when he saved my life after Tyler bit me, I was amazed by how safe he made me feel. I never said any of it out loud though. It sounds too crazy. Klaus had spent decades being the extreme opposite of safe. Yet, here he was, making an effort to nurture my inebriated ass back to sobriety. I rolled my eyes and whimpered in the midst of these thoughts. _Get over it, Caroline. You're just drunk and lonely._

"Everything alright, love?" Klaus asked. My whimper had been louder than I wanted.

"Yeah," I struggled to get myself back up from my reposed state and rubbed my neck, "Are we there yet?"

Klaus let out a silent giggle, "You're very impatient, you know."

"'I'd like to keep the amount of times I'm forced to spend with you to a minimum."

Still smiling, Klaus parted his lips to show his teeth and never responded. He always laughed at my nasty remarks. I never understood that. Klaus was never one to take a hint, clearly. But nothing in that moment made any sense. There was a time where I actually considered Klaus to be the devil, but he was so different around me. He wasn't the same cold-blooded, disaster-lusting monster he usually was. I should've considered the possibility that his "affection" was all part of some master plan, but I never did. It was a weird sense of trust. I knew he was just a man with a lot of baggage - not that that gives him any excuse for what he's done. I couldn't stand going back and forth about it. And that's when I realized that throughout the short while of Tyler's absence, Klaus was the only one taking over my mind. I barely thought about Tyler since he left. The love of my life abandoned me and all I could think about was Klaus. I finally let the bastard get under my skin. _You can't be serious._ The whole thing was making my head spin. All I knew was that I was drunk and confused and wanted nothing to do with any of it. I just wanted Klaus to get me the hell home already. I wanted him out of my sight.

I was getting angsty, and when I get angsty, I get hungry. I was already starving and failed to get my blood bag from the Salvatore's like I had previously planned. I was lucky I was in a car with another fellow vampire, otherwise I would have pounced on the closest human that walked by me. I hated the urge to kill. It made me feel disgusting. I've worked so hard to control the urges but I was always terrified that it would eventually get the best of me. It was, without a doubt, the worst part about being a vampire.

My head began to pound. Between the alcohol and the racing thoughts, my deceased body was begging me to feed. When I snapped myself out of my manic moment, I looked out through the dashboard and noticed we were the only car stopped at a red light.

"Ugh," I slammed my back into the seat, "Come on!"

Klaus looked over to me and furrowed his brows, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

I glared back at him, unwilling to answer. The traffic light turned green and Klaus was still looking at me. He wasn't smiling anymore, but I still kept my glare. After five seconds of his foot still on the brakes, I put my hand out and signed at him to drive. Klaus gave in and looked back to the road. The car slowly started to move once again. I turned my head to my side window and immediately heard something. Another engine. It was loud. And then I saw it - another vehicle flying towards us. It sped closer and closer to us by the millisecond.

"Klaus, watch out!" I screamed.

But it was too late. The other car jammed its front to my side. Everything was happening in slow motion, yet moving so fast at the same time. My Ford skidded in a circle as Klaus gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles were pearl white. The other car flipped over by its front, doing a complete 180, and landing back on its wheels. I kept both of my hands latched on to the side of my seat and had my eyes sealed shut. I had never been in a car accident before. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Caroline," Klaus shook me a little and I opened my eyes, "It's over. It's okay."

I looked over at Klaus who was completely unharmed, which obviously wasn't a surprise at all. I started to rub my neck and moved down to my chest and felt a sharp pain. I looked down and saw glass from what I assumed was my window stabbed into my skin, just below my collarbone. I raised my hand and slowly picked it out, hissing in pain. I dropped the blood drenched glass to the floor of the car and watched the wound in my chest disappear. I looked to my right and gasped. My door was completely dented in. I ripped it open and jumped out. I looked around. My car was completely destroyed and there was no one on the road to help. I put both of my hands on the top of my head and squeezed my skull. Today was not my day.

"This can't be happening!"

"Well I suppose there's no need for vengeance now," I heard Klaus say from the other side of the vehicle.

I followed his voice and saw him standing next to the passenger side of the other car, which was also crushed. I walked over next to him and looked at the driver. It wasn't anybody I recognized. It was a boy. He looked about my age. His limp body was nearly hanging out of the window. He was still alive - I could hear his weak breaths - but he wouldn't last. He'd be dead within minutes.

Or seconds.

I watched this complete stranger drape over the opening of his shattered window and watched blood drip out of his nose and onto the deserted street. I could smell it. I could almost taste it. The aroma was overwhelming. I could hear his heartbeat getting slower. It gave me this painful need to savor him while his blood was still fresh. I couldn't look away.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll get someone to clean this up," Klaus wrapped his fingers under the top of my arm, "Let's just go for a walk."

I could barely feel his touch. It meant nothing to me compared to the hunger that was ready to take over. Klaus tried to pull me in his direction until I completely flung myself at the nearly lifeless body in front of me. I grabbed the boys arms, ripped him out of the wrecked vehicle, and pinned them to the ground. I stared at him for a moment, taking in the glory of what was about to be my first kill in the longest time. The veins around my eyes grew darker. I knew I had to stop. I knew I was going to hate myself for it later, but the hunger was too strong to care.

"Caroline…" Klaus stood behind me, at a loss for words, while he watched me in my true element.

I finally grabbed the boys chin, shoved his head to the side, nearly breaking his neck, and dug my fangs into his jugular. I was in ecstasy as the jolt of O negative swarmed over my taste buds. The warmth of the sweet, red blood trickled down my throat, making me moan and bite down harder into the flesh of his neck. I wrapped my fingers through the strangers hair and felt the extra blood drip down my chin. The feelings inside of me were disturbingly perfect, but they were ruined as two giant hands hooked onto my arms and pulled me away. I tried to fight them but they were too old and strong.

"Caroline, enough!" Klaus yelled through his teeth as he let go of my arms and quickly wrapped his around my waist, picking me up as I was thrashing against him.

I started to relax my body and came down from my high. Klaus hesitantly put me down and slid his hands off of my hips. I blacked out for a quick second and turned around to face Klaus, hardly aware of what just happened. His face was in awe as he stared wide-eyed at me. I furrowed my brows together, picked my hand up, and lightly touched the almost dried up blood that laid on my chin. I parted my lips and looked to my side. There, I saw the inanimate and ripped apart human, his body completely drained and head almost removed from his neck entirely. I opened my mouth wider and let out a few stuttered breaths. _What have I done?_

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried and fell to my knees.

My hands began to shake as I slowly reached over to touch the body of a complete stranger _that I just murdered_. The feeling of remorse overcame me, allowing salty tears to pour down my cheeks.

"No, no, no, no," I continued as my voice repeatedly cracked.

My head dropped in shame over the boys' torso. This was a new low for me. I never wanted to be this kind of vampire. _I never wanted to be a vampire at all._ My cries grew louder and Klaus leaned down and put a hand on my shoulder, brushing my blood stained, blonde locks out of my face and behind my ear with the other.

"Let's get you out of here, love."

He took the hand that was on my hair and moved it down to my other shoulder, pushing me to face him. I covered my face with my palms and Klaus took his arm and put them under my knees, letting his other arm wrap around the upper part of my back. He lifted me up and began walking. Where? I didn't have a clue or a care. The only thing I could feel was the dark hatred I had for myself.

_I fucking hate being a vampire_

* * *

**Hope you liked :) Reviews are appreciated.**

**Also the good Klaroline stuff comes next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Everyone, please give your undivided attention and love, to our newest Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes!"_

_I took a deep breath, adjusted my crown, and walked down the spirally stairs of the Lockwood mansion, carefully holding up the skirt of my baby blue gown. I smiled and waved at all of my fellow peers who had their eyes glued to me. When my strappy, silver heels reached from the bottom step to the granite floor, I curtsied and everyone began to clap. I had never felt like such a princess in my entire life. I looked around for my friends and first saw Elena and Bonnie, who were smiling wide at me. As petty as it sounds, it felt so empowering to win something over Elena. Then I looked over to Matt. He smirked and was standing closer to Elena then I would have liked. Now to Damon, who looked troubled and seemingly couldn't care less about my glory. And finally, to Tyler. He was barely paying attention. His eyes could only stay on me for two seconds before they would repeatedly scan the rest of the room. I wouldn't let it bother me._

_"You look so beautiful, Care," I heard a man say from beside me. It was… my father._

_"Daddy…" I whispered as I felt tears welling up._

_He was smiling at me, but quickly tilted his head to the side in confusion._

_"No tears, sweetheart. This is your moment," he put his arm out to link with mine as we walked to the center of the room together._

_The clapping continued and despite the fighting, I managed to let a a few tears slip down my cheeks. I was giggling in glory. I was in heaven. Everything was perfect._

_I felt so alive. Literally…_

_"Wait a second…"_

And my perfect moment quickly transformed into darkness.

My eyes slowly began to open. It took me a minute before I could process where I was or what had just happened. I didn't even remember falling asleep. As my eyes remained half open, I vaguely scanned the room. They shot open completely when the room felt oddly familiar. I had hoped to be in my bedroom, but that's clearly not where I was. I furrowed my brows together and lifted myself up from the expensive leather couch I was on to rest on my elbows. I was in what seemed like a living room, laying across two similar leather chairs in front of a giant french door. Through the doors, I could see windows. It was dark out. _How long have I been here?_

"You're awake," said a voice that immediately let me know where I was.

I turned my head to Klaus, who had two glasses of whiskey in his hands. He sat down on the coffee table in front of me and handed me a glass. I sat up and reluctantly took the alcohol from him. Everything was still pretty fuzzy.

"How long have I been here?"

"Most of the night," Klaus took a sip of his drink and set it down, "You've been asleep for hours."

"Why would I-"

And then everything came back. The accident. My car. _The boy_. I destroyed him. Fed on him without a second thought as if I were Damon or Katherine. I nearly put Ripper Stefan to shame. I relived the moment in my head over and over. And then I remembered what happened after that. Klaus carried me all the way back to his mansion as I sobbed into his shirt the entire time. He brought me in here and soothed me to sleep, petting my hair and wiping away my tears.

If I had a heartbeat, it would have jumped. The dream world is so much better than real life. I opened my mouth as my breathing got deeper, "Oh God…"

I gulped down my whiskey in seconds - not that I needed any more booze that day. I slammed the glass onto the coffee table and dug my face into my palms. Klaus got up off of the table and sat next to me on the couch, scooting closer to me as he awkwardly placed his giant, hybrid hand on my back. I quickly picked my face up from my hands, realizing I had other problems too.

"Wait, what happened to my car?"

"Don't worry, love. Everything is taken care of," Klaus smiled at me and gently grazed his fingers up and down my spine.

And it's no surprise that he was smiling. It was all he did around me. But this smile was different. It was warm, welcoming, reassuring. It wasn't a Klaus smile. There was no scheme or game behind it. All I wanted was to go home and be alone but the touch of his fingertips on my back awoke a part of me that didn't want to be anywhere else but there. I tried to keep my body completely still so Klaus wouldn't notice the shivers he was bringing me.

We gazed at each other for a few seconds before I asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Klaus cocked his brows up and shrugged his shoulders. I didn't know what that meant. I'm not sure he did either. I gave him a cynical glare when I thought of the only rational answer.

"Ooh, I get it," I turned my shoulders his way and his hand fell off me, "You're bored. You have no more curses to break or hybrids to sire, so now I'm what, your new play thing?"

Looking back up at me, Klaus sighed and rested his arm on the top of the couch, leaning in closer to me, "This is me trying to understand you."

Of course. He was talking about what I said to him at the ball, when I rode him about giving Tyler his life back, a conversation that rendered pointless. I appreciated his effort though. He could have just left town and he didn't. It was nice to feel genuinely wanted. Then I had another thought.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked, leaving Klaus confused, "From feeding on that guy. I figured seeing me embrace my nature would make you happy."

"You can only enjoy a fresh drink for so long before it starts to mean something else, Caroline. And that wasn't you who took a sip from that boy. It was someone else entirely, someone I didn't like."

I chuckled, "Yeah well I didn't like her very much either," I paused for a moment, reconnecting with the shame I felt earlier, "Life is so much simpler when you're human."

Klaus was silent. His eyes showed that he was deep in thought, probably reminiscing about his human days. I could only imagine what those were like. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, crossing my arms.

"I wish I could see my dad again," I shook my head and grinned in delight, "That dream…"

"Yeah, you're welcome for that, by the way," Klaus giggled.

I whipped my head around to face him. _What the fuck did he just say?_

"What? That… that was you? You did that?"

Klaus's smiling eyes remained on me for a few seconds before hesitating and turning his head to the side. He couldn't have made his intimacy issues any more obvious then they already were.

My mouth was open in shock. One of the best dreams I've ever had was given to me by the evil hybrid, who wasn't all that evil. I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Klaus getting into my head, but I quickly moved on. He let me see my dad again. He let me relive a moment of being pure mortal. It was all I could ever ask for. But my feelings still weren't sinking in. It was a habit to fight off any good thought I had about him. Then I started to feel guilty. Klaus was such a damaged man. He just wanted to be loved, though his actions kept denying himself that privilege. It was pathetic, in a cute kind of way.

Catching Klaus off guard, I put my hands on his jawline and entwined my fingers in his hair behind his neck. I had no idea what I was doing. It was time to shut my mind off for a night. I rubbed his temple with my thumb and inched closer to him, feeling his hot breath.

I shook my head and smirked, "You bastard."

Klaus let out a breathy giggle. Our noses were touching and everything else in the room seemed to disappear. Cliche, yes, but it was so damn real. Klaus kept his eyes fixed on me before looking down at my lips and grasping my face into his hands, and slowly but surely, his lips met mine.

It was gentle, something I never expected out of kissing Klaus Mikaelson. The feel of his soft, bountiful lips on mine consumed my every thought. The voice inside of my head would typically tell me to bite his lip - and not in the good way - or punch him in the throat, but this time it was telling me to keep going, and I didn't hesitate to listen. I deepened the kiss and held his face tighter, while Klaus's hands slid off of my cheeks to wrap his arms around my upper body.

He held on to me tight and pulled away, our faces still millimeters apart, "Caroline…" My kissed lips turned to a frown. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I twitched my open mouth and my frown subtly turned into a soft grin. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I figured there wasn't any use in lying.

"No," I whispered.

But Klaus didn't either. The two of us were completely blinded by each other. And we didn't care one bit. I jerked my head up and rubbed our noses together. Klaus, with his arms still knotted around me, planted one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back on my neck, wrapping his fingers around my messy hair. He leaned me back and our eyes were fixed on each others for what seemed like hours. It brought me back to the moment at the bar earlier that day, when I was drunk and angry and he literally swept me off my feet. Now he's doing it again.

As I laid there, dipped in Klaus's embrace, I picked my hand up and grazed my fingers on his lips. I traced them down to the top of his grey shirt, gripped the collar, and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was harder, ten times more passionate than the first. He laid me back further, leaving only his arms separating me from the couch, and positioned himself on top of me. I hooked my arms around his shoulders and dug my nails into them. The kisses only got deeper when I allowed his tongue to peak in between my lips. I let out a small whine when his tongue did a dance inside my mouth that had me craving for more.

At vamp speed, I flipped Klaus and I over, landing on the floor next to the coffee table. I sat up on his lap, straddling him, as I smirked and pulled my blood-stained, ruffled, purple blouse over my head and chucked it across the room. He rested his hands on my hips, staring at my chest being covered by a white lace bra, and I leaned back down and smashed my lips back onto his. I brought my hands back on top of Klaus's shoulders and gripped them tight. Wanting to slide them down his chest, I found the dark, wooden coffee table getting in the way when I slammed my elbow into it. I pulled away from Klaus to push it aside, only to be devoured by shock when Klaus took his fist and smashed it to pieces. I gasped and immediately started laughing from all the excitement. With the table out of our way, Klaus gave me no chance to feel overwhelmed when he grabbed my face and forced me back into him. Our lips continued to mesh together as Klaus slid his hands down my arms, then to my hips, and finally to my backside. He squeezed my ass over my jeans and I released a breathy moan. I gripped onto Klaus's cotton shirt with both of my hands once more and lifted him up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ripped the shirt open, making Klaus grow a hunger in his eyes. He wanted it, and there was no way he was gonna let the chance slip away.

I had a hunger of my own. I sat there and stared at Klaus's beautifully toned chest and lean stomach. I wanted it just as bad, if not worse, when I felt the space between his legs grow harder under his jeans. I went to lean back in for more when Klaus picked me up by my bottom and vamped us over to the wall, slamming me so hard against it, I felt little pieces of drywall raining down from the impact. Klaus planted his lips on my neck and trailed soft kisses down to my chest. Just when I thought things were slowing down, Klaus took my bra into his teeth and ripped it off completely, like an animal catching his prey. I whipped my head back in pleasure and winded my fingers through his hair when he began to suck on my now freed breasts.

Klaus vamped us back onto the floor and pinned my shoulders down with his hands. He traced his lips down my chest yet again, this time going down my stomach. He stopped when he reached the top button of my jeans. He looked up at me, pure fire in his eyes, and released the button holding my jeans together. He slid the zipper down and slowly slipped the denim pants down my legs, kissing my thighs in the process. He threw them onto the couch and fixed his eyes on my matching white laced thong. He installed a few soft pecks on my hips and gnawed at my now soaking wet panties. He was teasing me, and it was working. I needed him there and now.

I grabbed Klaus's head and brought it back up to my level. He dove back in for a kiss and grabbed under my thighs to keep my legs wrapped around him. He grinded against me and I felt his hardness graze over my swollen bud. I spilled a squeaky moan and Klaus groaned against my neck. He was grinding on me hard.

Out of frustration, I latched my hands onto his jeans. Just as I went to rip them off, I sensed something. We were being watched.

"Oh my god…" said a voice in disgust.

Klaus and I both opened our eyes and looked in her direction at the same time. It was Rebecca. _You can't be serious._ She immediately started laughing, and we were speechless.

"Sorry! Sorry… I…" She paused in between giggles, "Please… continue… I'll just… I'm gonna go…"

She continued her snickering and clunked her heeled boots towards the front door. When the door closed, my panicking began.

"Shit…" I muttered. _What have I done?_

Klaus crawled off of me and worry showed all over his face, "Caroline…"

"Oh shit," I hyperventilated as I stood up and collected my clothing.

I quickly and messily pulled my jeans and blouse back on. I only managed to get my shirt to go half on, I was rushing so much.

"Caroline…" He couldn't muster up anything else to say.

"I'm sorry, I just… I have to go."

And I vamped the hell out of there as fast as I could. So much for shutting my mind off for a night.

This was officially the most absurd day I've ever had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! More fulfilling smut to come haha.**

**Reviews are appreciated 3**


End file.
